Arc II Savory
by ThexRaven134
Summary: Ciel is convinced to make his dream come true but has many faults as he tries. The main one is that; Sebastian doesn't love him, and is only loyal to the contract. Rated M for later and Follow up to Bitter
1. Chapter 1

Savory

Arc II to: Bitter

A Kuroshitsuji love story

Chapter One: Darkness

I lied there in a ball sobbing wanting him to remember but it was a dream, what was there to remember if it never existed. Wait... what if it really did happen and this is a cruel sick dream, not a dream a nightmare. This has to be a nightmare those feelings were too real to be a figment of my imagination that I thought up. "Sebastian… is this a dream?" I asked scared to find out the answer and he shook his head disappointedly at me "This is all too real my master." He said sighing heavily and shook his head.

"Bocchan we have nothing to 'us' you just had a weird dream my lord." He said sighing heavily. He looked at me with disbelief in his eyes. He never believed me that we were in love, we looked at each other in different view he saw me as a deranged desperate brat, I saw him as my partner, not my business partner but my life partner. The pain cut me like a knife that had a three tiered blade to it, it cut into my very soul that was breeding darkness to it that at this moment was engulfing my whole being.

Sebastian didn't see my pain as I didn't see his love. I masked my pain under a fake smile that could cover any emotion as long as it had the slightest twinkle to it as my eyes did. I kept my teeth clenched, fore I fear that maybe if they were to part my sanity, and my wellbeing would perish at that very moment. He picked me up and carried me to my quarters yet again, "Sebastian I order you to sleep with me. Please." I said sobbing hopelessly. He sighed and nodded "As you wish my lord." He said as he went to lie in my bed.

He had his back turned to me and then I turned to wrap my arms around his big chest, but he stopped me and said "No need to be clingy Bocchan." He said and pushed my hands away and I sighed and cuddled up as close to him as I could I loved Sebastian and I wanted for him to know it so badly, that it actually hurt. I never wanted anything more than I wanted right now for him to know that my love was honest and true. He didn't believe me he just thought I was dazed and confused or ill. I wasn't I was awake and I was as broken as a shattered dream.

Was this real, or was it just a dream? I hoped secretly that it was just a cruel dream, but the tears tasted too real. They were bitter and sad and cruel, taunting me to remember that this was my reality not what I thought was reality. Why was the pain so intense and how could I feel it if it was just a dream? I had no idea how to comprehend that all I knew was now fake and unrealistic; the child I hated is the one I now loved because it was the last link Sebastian and me. Why did that have to be fake? It was such a pleasant dream to return to cruel reality that it broke my heart to do so. I didn't want to break so easily but I couldn't help myself, I felt myself swallow in a huge abundance of air and just cry, cry out of pain, and cry out of mourn. Mourning my child's no longer existence; Leanne was dead even if she never existed she was dead. What a tragic ending to it, now I guess I'll be alone forever.

But being alone forever by his side is better than being alone for good. I know Elizabeth would always adore me but at this point I don't give a shit about that winch, she stood between my happiness with Sebastian. But for now I had to keep her or else Sebastian would think I was completely insane. The things in my dream had to be repeated, even if I were to die at the end; I just want to feel his arms around my body again that wasn't wrong was it? Of course it wasn't I just need to make sure Sebastian loves me before I murder Elizabeth… _I just want to be happy_.

_**[A/N: Hehe now comes the little part after each chapter]**_

_Me: So The second Arc to Bitter.. I wasn't happy with the ending to the last one._

_Ciel: *Crying* NEITHER WAS I! *hugs onto Sebastian's leg*_

_Sebastian: *pushes Ciel away*  
>Me: Aww Sebastian he just loves you.<em>

_Ciel: *cries and holds onto author* MAKE HIM LOVE ME!  
>Sebastian: LOVE OF GOD PLEASE DON'T!<br>Me: Owww Sebastian you're so cruel!_


	2. Chapter 2

Savory

Arc II to: Bitter

A Kuroshitsuji love story

Chapter Two: Once

I woke up in Sebastian's bed which was rather small and Sebastian had fallen into a deep slumber in his tiny uncomfortable looking chair. I looked at him then looked outside; it was rather late, or rather early in the morning. I crawled out of bed and slowly stumbled into Sebastian's lap and clutched myself onto him so I didn't fall. I saw his eyes open up and he smiled softly "Ohh you're up Bocchan." He said rubbing his left eye not making even the slightest expression on his face.

He truly was a god, he wrapped his huge hands around my jaw line "What you said while you were dreaming, you thought… You thought it happened? I thought you were playing a prank on me like you usually do or it was a test to see if I would break." He said looking deep into my eyes, as I looked into his. "Never, why would I joke about that or test you on that?" I whispered as I held his hands closer to my face. "Well maybe.." He started to say then slid his right hand down the side of my body then up the back of my shirt. "Maybe what?" I looked into his eyes trying to act pulled together and not as if my every wish was coming true. "Maybe just this once. We can try, what you had in your dream." He said and I could feel my face turn bright red as he leaned in to kiss my lips.

This felt so much better and so much more real than what I had remembered, his lips so tender and soft that sealed against mine. I gripped onto the collar of his shirt and turned myself to face him, after I had done so Sebastian lifted us up holding one of his large strong hands under my ass. He took us over to his small twin mattress with one swift motion that I hadn't realized we had moved at all. He broke our kiss and started kissing my cheek down to my chin then down to the base of my neck, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he unbuttoned my night shirt slightly but not removing it. He then unlocked my arms from his neck and sat down the bed, the damn bastard he did everything with such grace and me a clumsy moron.

He pulled me down in his lap so that I was facing away from him, "Maybe just this once we could see what we as lovers are capable of." He whispered in my ear kissing it softly and slid his hand up from my waist to wrap my arm around his neck while saying so. He then took of his night shirt with his right hand as he rubbed against my member; I felt my hips buckle slightly with pleasure and he whispered "Am I doing this right Bocchan?" He said as I felt his cool strong hand rub a bit harder. I nodded and moaned softly and felt the cool but comforting essence of his member inside of me. I could tell he saw my blush across my face; he wrapped his other arm around my upper torso and pressed my back against his chest. "Uhh.. Yes you are Sebastian." I said blushing hard feeling my knees and hips buckle in excitement as he started thrusting harder and harder into me clutching onto my body as he did so; he had his head rested on my shoulder so I could see his face which was blushing just as hard to the point I could see it out of his raven black hair.

He started rocking our hips as he was starting to thrust deeper into my body when I heard a loud moan along with "I'm all the way in." He whispered softly as he kissed my shoulder. I could feel his hips buckle as well. The pleasure was just so intense with passion that it felt like it drive our bodies all night. As he started picking up the pace I felt our bodies thump together in a rhythmic pattern. We were driven by passion and power, I felt his sweaty body hit against mine and it felt like heaven as he came in me and I heard him moan loud and throw his head back and he said "Ohh Bocchan, you're perfect." He said clutching my body even closer to him as he started to rub his hand against my member roughly again and I completely gave in my knees buckled and I gasped out loud I felt myself come as he did.

When everything was over and done with it had been a half an hour that had passed since we started, Sebastian licked his hand moaning softly and whispered "Mhmmm my Bocchan tastes so yummy." He winked softly at me and wiped his hands off on a linen cloth before cupping my jaw "My Bocchan must be tired it has been a long night." He said, even though the sun was almost up and I looked at him shaking my head "No… just very sore." I said weakly, Sebastian left a throbbing presence in me that remained even though he pulled out. How was it that something that felt so good in the process of doing so; leave such a pain in the ass afterwards… literally. I was weak but I got to spend my first time; without dreaming, with Sebastian, which was all I could ever ask for.


	3. Chapter 3

Savory

Arc II to: Bitter

A Kuroshitsuji love story

Chapter Three: Satin

Sebastian started getting dressed as I watched the contours of his body twist and move, his skin shined like a cream satin and wrinkled the same way just the same. His crimson red eyes were staring straight at me as I watched him button his shirt "Is there something you would like Bocchan?" He said then starting to reach for his vest which was tucked over the back of the chair. "No not in particular." I said watching him as glided his fingers over the buttons easily "Would you like to get dressed my lord?" He said smiling softly putting on his coat and I nodded softly and stretched my arms out and yawned loudly "I suppose so Sebastian." I said smiling and felt his big warm arms wrap around me as he slid my arms into the sleeves and buttoned my shirt up.

"What would my Bocchan like for breakfast?" He said with the same expression he had on his face every day, blank. I tugged at his sleeve "Was that just a dream as well Sebastian?" I said sighing with my eyes ready to let the tears fall again and deal with the pains head. "I will be yours at sundown then I will return to your butler when the sun rises in the sky and your butler only during the day." He said sternly looking at me with the serious expression I've become accustomed to. I nodded my head slightly and he continued dressing me into my trousers I smiled up at him then remembered _'he is only my butler'_ and froze in my place and I quickly gained a frown.

He helped me out of bed and handed me my cane as he then noticed the scratches on my hand "Bocchan did you get harmed?" He said looking at me and I shook my head looking down at the scratched hand "I have night terrors a lot, and I wake up with these on my hands but have no memory of getting them." I said sighing heavily rolling my fingers over the slight bumps. "Have you told Ms. Elizabeth about this my lord?" He asked me a bit worried and I shook my head "It's none of her concern." I said looking up at him with an indifferent expression.

He nodded slightly in agreement and held my cane out for me and I grabbed it and pulled myself up from the bed; today was going to be an extremely long day not being able to lay a hand on my Sebastian other than when needed. I heard the open door shut, and I looked at Sebastian then at the window "We still have an hour before the sun comes up." He said trailing his silky fingers down my neck then sat down to sit me down on his lap. He was so confusing to get me dressed just to undress me? He's not very logical. I thought to myself about that for what seemed like a while but felt myself involuntarily gasp out for air as Sebastian trailed his fingers up my thighs and gripped one of his hands around the muscle that was on my upper thigh and he whispered "My Bocchan is getting excited no?" He said traveling his other hand to my other member. He used the hand that was clenched around my thigh to pull our bodies closer towards each other.

I felt my body mold to his form not putting up a fight as he started to rub his hand against my member squeezing his hand slightly then releasing and repeating this pattern as he folded his hand around the bow of my shorts. He whispered holding me close "I'm the only one that can touch you in this way promise me that." He said as he nuzzled his face into the base of my neck kissing it softly and swirled his tongue against my skin and I felt a moan escape my mouth and I nodded "I promise." I wrapped my arm around his neck and felt Sebastian's hand mold to the contours of the side of my body and rest at the base of my shoulder blade after he had taken my underwear off. He nibbled softly on my neck as he rubbed my member which was now bare and now becoming hot with the friction of Sebastian's hand rubbing up against it. I heard myself groan out of pleasure as I clenched my jaw and leaned my head back on his shoulder.

The constant pattern of him gripping onto my member then releasing had a new movement added he started pressing down against the tip of my member which was painfully throbbing now wanting to stand at full attention but Sebastian kept it folded down in his hand as I groaned even louder in both pain and pleasure. "Oh S-S-Sebasti-an this feels too good." I said shivering slightly as he started picking up the pace still holding my throbbing member in his huge hands. I felt my thighs tremble in excitement as he bit down on my neck and gripped hard on my side, I felt myself burst against his hot hand I felt a smirk appear on his face as he unfolded my throbbing member and slid the other hand to press his thumb into the slit on the head of my member I whimpered in weakness and slumped into his body as I felt myself finish.

This was what made me realize, that today was real not a dream that today is real. I was lying on bed exhausted as he, the true god he was getting changed because I had got some of my cum on his trousers and shirt, he was changing in front of a window with the sun hitting against his satin skin. "Sorry to drain you of your energy before we even get the day started." He said rustling my hair laughing softly and I whispered weakly shaking slightly "It's perfectly fine." I said wrapping my arms around his waist. "As soon as that door opens we're merely just business associates." He said putting a shirt on the both of us. I didn't want that door to open but I knew this was going to have to happen.

_**A/N : You know how this works.**_

_Me: *nosebleeds* Perfection_

_Ciel: *panting for breath* God damn you Sebastian_

_Sebastian: What Bocchan?_

_Me: *noms on candies*_

_Ciel: Nothing….._

_Me: Sorry.. I don't usually do two lemon scenes in a row but… this is too amazing.._


End file.
